


Nortgangbang

by rionhearto



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bukkake, Double Anal Penetration, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rionhearto/pseuds/rionhearto
Summary: Terra was alone in the darkness he couldn't see anything only see and hear things. Until a unknown voice wispered to him "If you do what we want you'll get your body back." Yes this is Terra getting gangraped by the norts.  Set after 3. Canon Divergence AU Terra/Xemnas/Asem/Xehanort Terra/Ventus
Relationships: Ansem Seeker of Darkness | Xehanort's Heartless/Terra, Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 4





	Nortgangbang

Terra was alone in the darkness after Xehanort took over his body. He couldn't see or speak only hear and feel things. "Terra, i know you're in there!" Aqua called to him but his body belonged to Xehanort. He tried fighting back but couldn't reclaim back his body. "This'll teach you. Get out of my heart!" He heard Xehanort say before impaling himself and sinking into the darkness. That was the last thing he remembered but now he is in absolute darkness. He could make some noises but he still couldn't focus. "Can you hear us?" "If you do what we want, you'll get your freedom back." Terra heard an unknown voice say. "I'll do anything to see them again." Terra spoke without thinking. "Very good now you'll get a body temporarily." Another voice he didn't know explained it to him.

"Now we will have fun with you." three voices spoke in union. "Wait a minute who're you guys?" Terra asked confused "We have diffirent names. I am Ansem. Xehanort who posses your body is here, and a man named Xemnas." Terra started to feel anger that Xehanort was still using his body. Suddenly he felt some weight on his body. He opened his eyes and saw Xehanort's Guardian holding him in place. "Let me go i want to see my friends!" He screamed in anger but the three stoic men did not respond. He looked around and found himself and the men nude. Ansem began walking to where he was. He dismissed the Guardian and summoned dark chain from his magic. Ansem began to lower himself onto Terra's face. "Submit slut." He heard Ansem say. Terra tried fighting back but with the weight of the chains he couldn't do anything. Meanwhile Xemmas was stroking himself to the display. Since Terra couldn't get air he dipped his tongue in the hole of Ansem. He let out a groan, and stood up bringing Terra up to his face.

Ansem kissed Terra who refused to kiss back. He began kissing slowly back his tongue swirling around Ansems. Both had to part for air. Xehanort who still had Terra's body began walking up to him. "Suck you fucking slut." Said Xehanort before showing the cock up to Terra's mouth and started thrusting. Terra had no gag reflex so he began abusing his mouth. Xehanort let out loud moans and thrusted into his mouth until he came. Terra swallowed it all. Xemnas and Xehanort began shoving their cocks into Terra's asshole. "Please stop!" Terra pleaded but he was me with three cold glares.

Both pushed in and Terra cried out. Thrusting in mercilessly Ansem meanwhile gave Terra a footjob, rubbing his feet up and down on his cock. "D-Daddies please harder!" Terra screamed on top of his lunges. "That's it submit more we'll keep fucking you for eternity!" Xehanort said to him while cumming inside. He and Ansem switched places. So he and Xemnas were thrusting into Terra's hole with their hard dicks. Xehanort made Terra rim his hole, who kept stroking his dick and he soon couldn't hold it anymore and came onto Xehanort's chest. He licked the cum up and Terra and Xehanort made out swaping the cum between them. Ansem and Xemnas were thrusting faster and faster but both knew they were close. Both pulled out stroking their cock until they came onto Terra's chest. Xehanort stopped making out with Terra and aimed his cock onto Terra's mouth. He kept stroking until he came. "Daddy Xehanort your cum is so delicious let me drink more please." Terra said while grinning with the cum on his face. "Then be our fuck toy forever." Terra smirked and kissing Xehanort. "Yes i will be your cum slut." Terra said it while in pure utter bliss. And so Terra got back his body. But the norts kept fucking him for so long that he didn't care about seeing his friends anymore. "Maybe it's not that bad." He thought to himself before he went unconcious. 

Terra woke up in his bed in the Land of Departure. Ven was sleeping beside him peacefully. He woke Ventus up. „Ven please wake up.“ Ven woke up. „What is it Ter? Did you have a nightmare?“ Terra wanted to answer but he was still too shocked to do that. „Nothing Ven it was just a dream.“ Ven didn’t respond. Terra tried to shake him but no response. „Ven? Ven! Damnit.“ Ven suddenly responded by dissapearing and reapearring as Ansem. „Let’s continue making you my slut.“ Ansem binded Terra with magic, before making his and the boys clothes dissapear. Terra broke free of the chains. „Impossible how?“ Ansem had no time to react before Terra sat on his face. „Now you will submit.“ Ansem dipped his tongue into his hole. He felt some weight on his dick. „You do not get to cum until i say so whore.“ Terra moved his ass to he can feel more pleasure. He moved away from Ansems face to move his foot to Ansems face. „Make my feet clean. Not to worry no dirt or smell is on them.“ Ansem licked the heel of the foot. Ansem stroked his dick but Terra moved his hand away with his foot. „You're. Not. Cumming. Till. I. Say. So. Whore. Terra said while appliying pressure to his foot. He rubbed Ansems dick with one foot while the other was in his mouth.

Ansem wanted to scream but no use with one foot in his mouth. He felt the weight of the chains dissapear. „Now cum.“ Ansem came over his chest. Terra licked it up. „Open your mouth.“ Terra said while playing with his nipples until milk came out of them. „Ahhh that’s the spot. Drink my milk." „Now get your other halfs Xehanort. I wanna have fun with them.“ He said while cum kissing Ansem. Xemnas appeared in place of Ansem. „Now it’s your turn to submit to me.“ Terra said while thrusting in and out of Xemnas. Speeding up Xemnas wanted to touch himself but was stopped by Terra. „You’re not gonna cum till i say so whore.“ Xemnas screamed since Terra put on some weight on his dick. He already came inside his hole but continued milking Xemnas. „Now cum slut.“ Xemnas came onto his body. „Now for the finale get Xehanort.“

Xehanort appeared in place of Xemnas. Now i will finally have my revenge you motherfucker stole my body 12 years ago. Now i will reclaim it!“ Terra was trapping Xehanort with chains, he made the clothes dissapear with magic. „Well you have a sexy hot body that i will enjoy fucking.“ Xehanort was already hard and leaking precum. Terra just kept stroking that big fat cock. „Now cum for me so that i can reclaim my body.“ Xehanort came over their shared body. Xehanort dissapeared and Terra reappeared in his place. „Finally i have my body back. Thank you Sora.“ Terra then was in his bed in the Land of Departure. Ven was in his room. „Terra? Omg Aqua we finally found Terra!“ Ven ran off to find Aqua. Both came back minutes later and both went in to hug Terra. „Thank goodness we finally have you back after 12 fucking years.“ Aqua and Ven said while crying to his chest. „I am glad to be back.“ Terra said while grinning. „I’d like to catch up but i have to train Kairi. You boys go and have fun.“ Aqua said with a wink. Both boys blushed and waited till she was out of the room.

Ven went in to make out with Terra. Both undressed each other and went in for a rimming 69 position. Terra was leaking much precum that he stroked his dick while eating out Ven. „Terra can i see your tits lactate?“ Ven asked him curious. „Just for you.“ Ven played with his nipples and bit them until he saw milk streaming out. „Be a good boy and open your mouth.“ Ven opened his mouth to catch the milk into his mouth. „Delicious can’t wait to milk your hole.“ Ven said while rimming Terra and fingering him. „I’m ready Ven.“ Ven then guided his dick inside Terra. „I’ll be gentle for you okay?“ Ven started thrusting in slowly while kissing Terra. „Ven let me get used to it. We haven’t fucked for 12 years.“ After a while Terra gave ven the go to start thrusting into him. „Ahhh Terra.“ Ven started moaning his name while Terra was purely in bliss. „Ven faster please.“ Ven started thrusting at high speed. He was making out with Terra. „Ven i’m close hurry.“ Ven stroked Terras dick in time to his thrusts. „Ahh Ven!“ Terra came onto his chest. Ven came inside Terra and rode out his orgasm. Both fell onto the bed and were exhausted. „That’s what i missed us fucking like this.“ Terra said while hugging Ven. He licked the cum up and began sharing it with Ven. „Yeah me too i am so exhausted.“ Sleep Ven i won’t go anywhere now.“ Ven fell asleep. Terra was also starting to get sleepy and follwed him. And so both were now together again

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> [@Walkofgay on Twitter](https://twitter.com/Walkofgay?s=09?rel=)


End file.
